Teen Titans : The Meaning of Making Out
by Zuko of the Water Tribe
Summary: Okay, it's my first story. Starfire learns the meaning of 'making out'. RobinxStar, BBxRae


**The Meaning of Things**

A 'Robin, What Does That Mean?' Story

"BOOYAH!" The cry of triumph echoed around the tower like the roar of a fire truck. The shout came from a dark-skinned young man around 17 with a big grin on his face. The teenager had broad shoulders, a huge chest, and a body made of metal. His robot eye gleamed it's normal, neon red while his human eye glittered in happiness. The boy was sitting on a huge couch, a video game controller perched on his lap, with a huge, wall-sized TV blinking in front of him.

"You just got your butt kicked, grass stain!" Cyborg turned to the small green boy next to him, a broad smile planted on his face. The much-smaller green teenager growled and stood up. He whipped around to the metal man and bared his pointy teeth.

"You cheated!" he screeched, the scratch in his voice proving he was still in his teenage years. "You found a cheat code or something!"

"Face it, Beast Boy. You'll just never beat the _masta._" Cyborg grinned as Beast Boy fumed and clenched his fists.

"Wanna rematch?" he hissed, bright green eyes shining in anger.

"No, because now he's facing me."

Both of the boys stopped glaring at one another and turned to the challenging voice.

A dark-haired boy stood there, smiling. The boy sported green tights, a black and yellow cape, and an ever-present mask. The R symbol on his red t-shirt gleamed along with the yellow utility belt at his waist. The boy's spikey black hair shone brightly as he approached and snatched the controller away from Beast Boy's gloved hands.

"Robin? Seriously? You think _you _can beat me if BB can't?" Cyborg snorted in disbelief before shutting up at the look on the boy's face.

"Try me." Robin had that 'look' on his face. It was not a nice look. It was a 'I'm about to kill you metaphorically' look. His mask was narrowed, his teeth were bared, and his nose was scrunched up.

Thankfully for Cyborg, at that moment a long-haired girl floated in, green eyes bright as she spotted Robin. Her red hair flew out behind her as she dove towards the Boy Wonder. Robin's look changed from sour to sweet as he turned to look at her just as she grabbed him. She pushed her face into his broad chest and smiled as Robin aquired a blush as red as his shirt.

"Greetings, boyfriend Robin!" she cried, looking up at him with a grin. "How is my nermborf today?"

"Morning, Starfire." gasped Robin as the tamaranian squeezed him into a huge bear hug. "Um, what's a nermborf and Star I can't breathe!" He reluctantly pulled the girl off of him before sucking in as much air as possible.

"I forgot that human boys were so fragile. I ask for forgiveness, boyfriend Robin." Despite the naive insult about his body structure, Robin couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's worried eyes. She was so beautiful, even when upset.

"Oh, gag me, before they start making out." The tender moment was interrupted by the green changeling as he pretended to gag himself. Beast Boy shoved a finger in his mouth and cried out, "Bleh!"

"Gladly." A dark, raspy monotone voice entered the conversation. Beast Boy quickly changed into a mouse and scuttled into the kitchen as a hooded figure entered the room.

"Joke, Raven, joke!" Beast Boy called from the kitchen, obviously worried that the dark girl would make her dry joke a reality.

The blue-hooded figure floated from the entrance of the doorway directly over to the couch. She pulled out a dusty black book and opened it, sitting down. Her hood fell between her shoulder blades and revealed a gray-skinned girl with dark violet eyes. Her cropped, purple hair floated around her face as she sat and immediatly brought the book to her face. Robin knew he wouldn't be seeing Raven for the rest of the day. With this reassurance, Beast Boy reentered the room.

"Please, Robin. What does Beast Boy mean by the making out? What do these words mean?" Now Robin refocused his attention on Starfire, who was now gazing at him with inquisitive green eyes.

Robin shot Beast Boy the death glare that clearly said, "You will pay for this later." Beast Boy shrugged before joining Raven on the couch. Robin noted the groan from Raven before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Uh...making out. Well. Er...You know how we kissed in Tokyo? The lip-contact that actually meant something?" Robin uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck as Starfire nodded, eyes still wide and naive.

_Sometimes it stinks being the alien girl's best friend. _The thought passed into Robin's mind as Cyborg stood nearby, a knowing smirk that said "Good Luck explaining this one."

"Well. Making out is like the advanced version of that." Robin hoped that would satisfy her, but Starfire only stared back at him, obviously expecting more.

"Sounds like she needs an example, nermborf." The Boy Wonder turned to give a withering glare to the smirking Cyborg. The metal man gave Robin a thumbs up along with a grin from ear to metal ear.

"Here, Starfire. I will demonstrate." Beast Boy called over his shoulder. The red-haired tamaranian turned to Beast Boy, who stood up and turned around.

The green changeling suddenly snatched away Raven's book, jerked her into his arms and grinned. Raven stared at him in shock, eyes wide. Beast Boy pulled her close to him and put a hand on the back of her neck. Then he leaned in and brushed his lips against Raven's cheek. She shuddered, but Robin wasn't sure if it was in anger or pleasure. Then Beast Boy kissed her.

Raven simply stood there a moment, accepting the kiss passively. Then she kissed him back. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise.

They kissed for a long while, maybe 3 minutes, while the other three Titans stared in shock.

"What. The. He-" Robin was cut off as Raven and Beast Boy broke apart, breathing heavily. Raven gasped and sat down on the couch, eyes wide. Beast Boy staggered over to Starfire.

"_That _is making out." He cried. Then the green boy promptly collasped onto Starfire's shoulder.

"Please, it is hard to understand something you have not experienced, yes?." Starfire coyly looked over at Robin, who blushed and looked at his shoes.

"I suppose." he replied quietly.

Cyborg picked Beast Boy off of Starfire shoulder and layed him on the couch. "Ya'll two do your thing." he said, going into the kitchen and rubbing his hands together.

"Um." Robin looked up at Starfire. He was shocked to see her nose, nearly touching his own. She pressed her forehead against his and smiled.

"Show me what the 'making out' is, Robin." she whispered. Robin let a nervous laugh escape him before Starfire grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled him into a kiss, Robin's eyes wide in shock. She put her other hand in his hair and played with it, rubbing it between her fingers. Robin felt a shock slither down his spine and he felt his mouth open. Starfire's did as well.

By now Beast Boy had recovered. He was peering over the couch, Robin could see it out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes were wide.

"Eeew, your totally french kissing, aren't you?" he cried, green eyes glittering and fangs opening into a grin. He laughed his girly laugh and beat the couch with his fist.

Robin knew what Beast Boy was speaking was the truth, but he still flashed him the best death glare he could manage while kissing a girl. Robin put his hands on Starfire's hips, but before he could do anything, she was done. She broke apart from him and gasped, a smile on her face.

"Exilarating! Glorius, boyfriend Robin!" Starfire breathed, flying into the air with her hands wide. Her eyes sparkled. "We should do the 'making out' more often!"

Meanwhile, Robin was watching Beast Boy. He was scooting himself closer and closer to Raven, who gave him an agiatated look.

"I knew you liked me, Raven. It was the ears, wasn't it?" he squeaked, pushing himself against Raven's side.

"I was only showing Starfire what making out was. There is no connection between you and I." Raven glared over at Beast Boy as he put his head on her shoulder. "Get off of me."

With that, Beast Boy reached up and pressed his lips against Raven's cheek. She immediatly blushed and pushed her face into her book. Beast Boy joined her behind the black relic and Robin saw no more.

"Next time, Robin will show you what a 'make-out session' means." Cyborg said slyly, walking by with a hero sandwich in his hand. Beef jerky and salami by the looks of it.

"Robin, what is a-" Robin placed his hand over Starfire's mouth and said, "Later. Let's go to the mall."

And that is how Starfire found out was making out was. :)


End file.
